It's my life
by NaomyRO22
Summary: El pequeño Kristoff se encuentra solo y deprimido, primero perdió a su madre y ni siquiera la pudo conocer, ahora también perdía a su padre en un fatídico accidente.Quedándose completamente solo, sin que nadie le alentara a continuar, y así pensaba hasta que una pequeña cobriza desconocida lo sermonea.


**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

" _ **It's my life"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sol recién se ocultaba en el tranquilo reino de Arendelle e inevitablemente la temperatura comenzaba a descender tremendamente esos días de invierno.

Ya la mayoría de niños que se encontraban jugando en las calles cubiertas de nieve eran obligados por sus madres a entrar a sus cálidos hogares. A regañadientes obedecieron, aun cuando querían seguir con sus infantiles juegos, ya que pronto una tormentosa nevada caería.

Pero no muy lejos del pueblo de Arendelle aún se encontraba un pequeño rubio, descendiendo a toda velocidad una de las muchas montañas, cubierta por una blanca capa de nieve. Con algo de rabia tallaba sus llorosos ojos al tiempo que presionaba con fuerza su mandíbula en un intento en vano por silenciar su llanto.

Simplemente en ocasiones las cosas no eran muy justas. Habían niños que renegaban de tener una sopa caliente de verduras servida por sus madre, otros se quejaban de ser tratados como bebes por sus amorosas madres y algunos más por ser sobreprotegidos. Cuando ese pequeño rubio que corría sin rumbo fijo, daría lo que fuera por siquiera conocer a lo que llamaban "amor maternal".

El no tuvo la dicha de conocer a su madre, ya que falleció a los pocos minutos de que el nació, era irónico mientras el abría por primera vez sus ojos, su madre los cerraba para siempre. Respiro profundo regresando algunos mocos a su roja nariz.

Así que fue criado por su inexperto padre, no podía quejarse, había hecho un excelente trabajo en esos años, aun cuando no sabía nada de la crianza de bebes se esforzaba y aun cuando su padre era algo reservado y malhumorado o así solía escuchar que se expresaban de su padre ya que a él siempre le brindaba una cálida y amorosa sonrisa.

No había disfrutado mucho su infancia como los demás niños del pueblo, ya que vivía con su padre en una cabaña cercas de la montaña del norte alejada completamente del pueblo de Arendelle y desde que tiene memoria, siempre ha tenido que acompañar a su padre a recolectar hielo ya que no quería dejarlo solo en la cabaña, no es como que le gustara llevar a su pequeño a un lugar tan peligroso pero tampoco tenía con quien dejarlo, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Tal vez por eso es que le gusta tanto el hielo, a los seis años se cansó de solo ver a su padre trabajar y le pidió que le enseñara el oficio, no era un niño caprichoso, ni berrinchudo de echo era muy raro que le pidiera algo a su padre así que este no pudo negarse y así lo inicio en el oficio.

Su padre era bastante paciente con él, le explicaba como cortarlo, sujetarlo y cargarlo, más que un trabajo para el pequeño rubio era un juego bastante entretenido, hasta el momento no había podido sacar ningún cubo de hilo por su cuenta ya que siempre era ayudado por su robusto progenitor.

Cuando cumplió los ocho hace apenas unos días atrás, su padre de regalo le dio un pequeño trineo y el que sería su mejor amigo en el futuro, una pequeña cría de reno que había encontrado asustado y lesionado de una de sus patas; mientras recolectaba leña, escucho chillar al pobre animal, pequeño e inofensivo en la cruel trampa de algún cazador.

Pero Kristoff no le presto mucha atención al reno ya que se veía muy mal herido, hasta el momento prefiere evitarlo y no encariñarse con él y menos en ese difícil momento por el que estaba atravesando… la pérdida de su padre.

Gruesas lágrimas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas y soltó un fuerte alarido. Simplemente en ocasiones el destino era muy cruel, no conforme con el hecho que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su madre, le arrebataban a su padre en un terrible accidente.

El pequeño oji-miel apenas y contaba con ocho escasos años de edad, tal vez su físico no era exactamente de un pequeño de ocho ya que era bastante alto y lo hacía aparentar algunos años más, aparte que tenía un carácter algo malhumorado, huraño y pese a su corta edad era bastante maduro.

Tranquilamente el rubio descansaba en la comodidad de su pequeño hogar, recostado en su calidad y algo incomoda cama, esperando la llegada de su progenitor, ya que se encontraba resfriando estaba cubierto de cobijas; y por tal motivo no había podido acompañarlo ese día al trabajo.

Tuvo una pequeña riña con su padre el día anterior ya que él quería ir, mas al final obedeció en quedarse pero con la promesa de que regresaría a primera hora al siguiente día y le traería un regalo.

Pero ya era de tarde y no había rastro de que llegara su padre, más que molesto se encontraba preocupado, al cabo de unos minutos sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin tocaron la puerta y con gran velocidad se puso sus botas y fue a abrir, con un falso enojo iba a iniciar a reclamar su tardanza, pero se quedó callado al ver que no era su padre sino algunos compañeros de este, asustado y temeroso pregunto por su papa; el sujeto agacho la mirada, movió su cabeza en negativa y con voz melancólica dijo "lo siento niño… tu, tu padre ya no regresara…", abrió de sobre manera sus ojitos y negó con la cabeza, el sujeto se arrodillo para estar a la altura del rubio, entre sus manos llevaba un gorro negro que de inmediato reconoció con desesperación se lo arrebato y en pujo al sujeto para salir corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran, fue directo al pequeño establo que está en la parte trasera de la cabaña.

Esperanzado entro en busca del trineo y el reno de su padre; ya que en cuando llega es lo primero que hace, más estaba completamente vacío, miro el gorro entre sus manos y lo estrujo, las lágrimas salían sin su permiso, sintió como algo se restregaba contra su pierna y dirigió su mirada a ese lugar, encontrándose con el pequeño reno que intentaba darle apoyo aun cuando ni sabía que es lo que pasaba.

Comprendía que ese animal que ni había tenido la decencia de nombrar tenía la culpa, pero era el más cercano para descargar todas las emociones que lo estaban atormentando en esos momentos, así que sin nada de tacto lo patio para alejarlo de él, el animalito emitió un quejido pero aun así intento acercarse al rubio nuevamente mientras emitía algunos sonidos, el pequeño lo empujo nuevamente y salió corriendo e ignoro los gritos de los sujetos, solo quería correr y huir de todo eso, tenía que ser una maldita mentira.

¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo? quien sabe, ¿A dónde iba?, menos lo sabía, lo único que procesaba su mente era que corriera sin importar que.

Ahora sí, se encontraba completamente solo en este cruel mundo, el pequeño rubio. Con su brazo limpio su nariz y con brusquedad se tallo sus ojitos que ya estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía entre toda esa nieve, tenía un terrible dolor en el pecho y la única forma que encontró para aminorar ese dolor fue el dejar escapar un grito desgarrador, empuño sus manos, presionando con fuerza el gorro que perteneció a su padre y cerro sus ojitos intentando dejar de llora más las lágrimas siguen saliendo sin tregua alguna.

Lástima mente llegó a un punto donde estaba demasiado empinado, su velocidad aumento y por más que intentaba parar solo aumentaba su velocidad, su cuerpo ya estaba completamente agotado e inevitablemente termino tropezando y rodando por la montaña, siguió girando por un buen rato más, golpeándose en todo su cuerpo, soltando de vez en cuando algunos quejidos y maldiciones.

Hasta que por fin se terminó estampando en un árbol, su vista se comenzó a nublar y el cansancio tanto físico como mental lo derrotó por completo, obligándolo a cerrar sus tristes ojitos y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Después de un rato comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos al sentir algo cálido y húmedo en su mejilla, parpadeo barias veces para aclarar mejor su vista, cuando por fin la imagen se hizo nítida pudo ver unos grandes y traviesos ojos azules que estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia e inevitablemente un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

-Si, si… ya despertó-Grito alegre la pequeña oji-azul, al tiempo que empezaba a dar pequeños saltitos y abrazaba a un pequeño reno. Confundido el rubio sacudió su cabeza y se limpió la baba de su mejilla, el reno que abrazaba la niña se acercó a él y lo lamio nuevamente, molesto el rubio lo empujo.

Con torpeza se puso de pie y miro a la pequeña cobriza que lo miraba entre confundida, molesta y posiblemente asustada, tenía que admitir que se veía adorable con su cejas ligeramente fruncidas, esas dos diminutas colitas que apenas y se le hacían con su corto cabello, sus grandes ojos azules llenos de júbilo, su pequeña nariz que era cubierta por barias pequitas al igual que sus mejillas, avergonzado desvió su mirada.-Oye niño no debes ser grosero, solo está feliz de que…-declaro con su infantil voz que intentaba sonar dura.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua e ignoro los reclamos de la tierna niña, esta al ser ignorada frunció el ceño y puso sus manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cintura.

Se sacudió la nieve, preocupado se vio las manos y después empezó a revisar por todos lados ya que no encontraba el gorro de su padre, escarbo desesperado en la nieve; estaba completamente concentrado en esta labor que no pudo esquivar una bola de nieve que le lanzo la pequeña, al levantar la mirada se topó con la niña cruzada de brazos y con los cachetes inflados, al rubio le pareció muy linda al verla hacer esos pucheros, sonrió bobamente y al reflexionar lo que acababa de pensar se sonrojo, levantándose como un resorte, desvió su mirada y se rasco nervioso la nuca.-¿Qué quieres niña?...

-En primera deja de decirme niña, me llamo Aaaaa…-La pequeña dudo si decirle su nombre, ya que realmente no tenía permiso de estar fuera, temerosa de que el rubio la reconociera y delatara decidió mentirle, nerviosa miro en todas las direcciones buscando alguna bueno opción en sustitución de su nombre- Aaaarrrbol, si mi nombre es Árbol

El niño rodo los ojos, era un pequeño niño mas no tonto-Claro que no, ese sería un nombre muy tonto…

-No digas groserías, está mal, ¿Qué tus padres…

-¡Eso no importa, ya no están, así que puedo decir lo que se me pegue mi maldita gana…!-Nuevamente era consciente de que se estaba desquitando con alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, al igual que los ojitos de la niña, su labio inicio a temblar, el reno se acercó a la pequeña e intento consolarla y el rubio al verla a punto de llorar se sintió terrible, rasco avergonzado su nuca y agacho la mirada, patio un poco de nieve y después de un silencio incomodo sin aun atreverse a ver a la cobriza- Yo, yo lo, lo siento…-Dijo muy quedito, pero esto fue suficiente para la oji-azul que con sus manos enguantadas limpio sus lagrimitas.

-Está bien niño, pero le debes una disculpa a alguien más…-Juguetona la pecosa con la mirada señalo al reno que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Tks, lo siento reno…-Dijo a regañadientes, el animal feliz le lamio la mejilla, el rubio solo hizo un deje de desagrado y limpio la baba de su mejilla.

-Muy bien niño, ahora podemos jugar…-Alegre le extendió su mano.

-No puedo, tengo que buscar…-Y se quedó callado al ver como la pequeña le extendía su otra mano con el gorro de su padre y sobre este había un dije plateado, dudoso lo tomo.

-Gracias, pero esto…-tomo el dije y lo miro meticulosamente- no es mío…-sujeto con firmeza el gorro y el dije se lo regreso a sus pequeñas manitas.

-Si lo es,-declaro con una radiante sonrisa- tiene una foto tuya…-con cuidado sujeto el dije y con algo de dificultad por su guantes lo abrió y dejo a al vista dos fotos, de un lado estaba un hombre bastante parecido al rubio la única diferencia era el color de cabello ya que el de la foto era negro y tenía barba, este abrasaba a una rubia muy sonriente de ojos verdes y con el vientre un poco hinchado, del otro lado estaba el mismo hombre azabache pero esta vez abrazaba al pequeño rubio.

Kristoff miro las fotos sorprendido- ¿De, de donde lo sacaste?...

-Estaba en el gorro –Dijo inocente la pequeña.

Por primera vez en ese día se formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del rubio e inevitablemente comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

La pequeña oji-azul que era más bajita que él, se le acercó quedando frente a frente se puso de puntitas y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo estiro su mano para poderle dar unas palmaditas en la cabeza al niño.-Ya, ya… todo está bien.

El positivismo de la peqeuña niña sí que era contagioso, por un breve momento sentía que así sería.-Sabes, mis papis tampoco están…-El rubio hizo un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras tan tranquilas de la pequeña, sin poder creer que una niña más pequeña que el pudiera enfrentar algo así de doloroso y seguir sonriendo.-Pero estoy segura que aunque no estén, no les gustaría que me portara mal, se pondrían muy tristes…-El rubio avergonzado agacho la mirada y vio la foto de sus padres.

La pequeña soltó una risita al recibir unas lamidas en la mejilla por porte del reno-Jejeje, y no estás solo… tienes a este amiguito-Le hizo unos mimos- a mí no me dejan tener ninguna mascota,-levanto ambos hombros restándole importancia- solo tengo una hermana, pero está bien-rio divertida- la quiero mucho…-Esto provocó que el rubio riera, cubrió su boca para disimularlo; en definitiva esa niña era muy ocurrente y optimista.

Sonrió melancólico sin dejar de ver la foto de sus padres, limpio el rastro de su llanto y levanto la cabeza viendo como el reno jugueteaba con la niña. Tallo su nariz, se colocó el gorro de su padre que le quedaba algo grande y guardo el dije en la bolsa de su pantalón, él era un hombrecito mayor que esa pequeña y si ella podía seguir adelante el igual, tenía razón su padres no estarían argullosos de verlo en ese estado, inevitablemente las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

-Oyes, niño no llores…-Se acercó al chico curiosa.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, para evitar que lo vea llorar-Después jugare contigo Árbol, tengo que disculparme con algunas personas…-Dijo ya más animado-Vamos reno…-Sin más salió corriendo.

-Oyes promete que lo cuidaras bien y tienes que darle un nombre…-La pequeña corrió tras de él.

-Si, si… la siguiente vez que nos veamos te diré su nombre…-Realmente se sentía avergonzado por haber sido regañado por una niña menor que él y el haber sido tan llorón, el reno rápido le dio alcance y en un ágil movimiento por primera vez lo monto, la pequeña ya no podía seguir corriendo tras él, simplemente el reno era más rápido que ella, agitada se detuvo, el rubio miro sobre su hombro como la pequeña se quedó atrás, le dio unas palmaditas al reno.- Gracias amigo.

-¡Oyess!, ¡No me dijiste tu nombre!-Grito a todo pulmón la pequeña.

-Soy KRISTOFF…-Dijo antes de perderse entre los arbustos.

-¡¿Kristoforo?!-Pregunto dudosa al no escucharlo bien, mas ya había desaparecido el dúo, derrotada dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su hogar.

Y después de caminar por un buen rato se dio cuenta que estaba perdida ya que no reconocía nada, miro temerosa en todas las direcciones, así que solo le quedo una cosa por hacer, se paró firme y decidida- ¡MAMIIIIII!, ¡PAPIIIIIIIIIII!...ELSAAA…-Grito a todo pulmón y haciendo unos pucheritos siguió caminado, cada cierto tiempo gritaba y limpiaba su naricita roja que se llenaba de mocos.

Al cabo de unos minutos escucho unos ruidos extraños, asustada tomo nieve y la comprimió en una bolita ya que era lo único que tenía a la mano para protegerse, sostuvo en alto su arma dispuesta a atacar si era necesario.

Los ruidos se acercaban cada vez más, cerro sus ojos y lanzo la bolita de nieve al escuchar que el ruido se calmaba, después de unos breves segundos al ya no escuchar nada decidió abrir sus ojos y su sorpresa fue que frente a ella se encontraban sus padres; El Rey y la Reina de Arendelle, junto con tres guardias y claro esta su hermana que había recibido su proyectil justo en la cara.

La reina sin esperar un segundo más corrió hasta su pequeña para abrazarla y llenarla de besos-Anna, cariño, nos tenías muy preocupados…

-Mami, regresaron…-Alegre correspondió el abrazo.

El rey abrazo a la platinada y se unieron al afectuoso abrazo- Princesa porque te has escapado del palacio…-Pregunto el rey con aparente calma.

-Quería darles la bienvenida, pero me perdí un poquito…-Dijo con una risilla inocente.

-Anna por eso dije que me esperaras…-Le reprimió su hermana abrazándolo protectoramente. Los monarcas vieron conmovidos a sus hijas y nuevamente se hundieron en un cálido abrazo.

En definitiva la menor de las princesa era la más inquieta, optimista, alegre y bueno un poco distraída, pero gracias a eso y la inocencia de la princesa pudo darle un consejo al pequeño "Kristoforo" el cual lo necesitaba. Y así como ella lo ayudo, en un futuro él le regresaría el favor.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Je, Alo...

Se que me desaparecí un largo rato y hasta el momento no e actualizado nada, solo estoy subiendo algunos fic's que borre, no daré justificaciones aun cuando las tengo... je, pero en fin, créanme que aunque no e actualizado nada, si e estado escribiendo y mucho, pero aun a todo le faltan correcciones y algunos escritos que las pase a digital ya que escribí por un tiempo en cuaderno, (al modo tradicional), ¿por que?, pues me quede sin computadora por un largo rato, aparte qeu un papel y lápiz es lo que tenia mas a la mano.

Bueno, solo quiero decir que no los culpo si dejan de seguir mis demás trabajo, digo aun teniendo los recursos necesario, no soy de actualizar constantemente. Pero eso si, les daré un final a todas mis historias y claro que traeré nuevos proyecto, al igual que volveré a publicar algunos que borre, pero todo a su tiempo.

 _No me queda nada mas que decir, mas que gracias. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia._

.

.

.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
